Deux âmes Solitaires
by Mariline18
Summary: Hermione se sent seule dans une Monde Sorcier d'après-guerre, Bill n'accepte toujours pas ses cicatrices qui sont la cause du départ de Fleur. Ils trouveront du réconfort dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais à quel prix?


_Tout appartient à J.K Rowling._

_Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire merci de me les signaler._

_En espérant que cet écrit mettant en scène une romance d'après guerre entre Bill Weasley et Hermione Granger vous plaira. Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion, je commence tout juste à écrire._

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Besoin d'aide.**

Hermione était seule. La guerre s'était terminée avec la bataille finale quelques semaines auparavant. Harry et Ginny se sont considérablement rapprochés, heureux d'être en vie. Ron pensait qu'il se passerait la même chose avec Hermione, mais la guerre et ses conséquences les avaient éloignés plus qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Ron était heureux de l'attention qui lui était porté; les demandes d'interviews et de séances photos lui ont tout de suite plu, contrairement à sa petite-amie.

Hermione elle ne voulait être le centre de l'attention du monde sorcier britannique. Elle voulait retrouver ses parents, finir ses études à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et avoir une carrière; une vie simple pour une jeune fille simple.

Cela les avait éloigné. Ils ne dépassèrent pas le cap des baisers, la jeune sorcière voulant attendre un peu, Ron, impatient de nature, voulant tout immédiatement. Ils se séparèrent seulement quelques jours après la bataille finale. Le jeune homme se consola vite dans les bras de son ancienne amie, Lavender Brown.

Hermione stagnait. Les Weasley lui avaient offert de rester au Terrier le temps qu'elle trouve une solution pour rendre la mémoire à ses parents, toujours cachés en Australie sous le pseudonyme de Wendell et Monica Wilkins. Elle désespérait d'en trouver une. Les charmes portant sur l'esprits sont complexes et ne sont pas toujours réversibles, et quand ils le sont, cela peut être très dangereux de performer le contre-sort, pouvant parfois abîmer ou détruire l'esprit de la personne.

Ne trouvant donc pas de réponses, Hermione se renferma sur elle-même. La journée elle apparaissait comme l'ombre de la jeune fille rayonnante et avide de connaissance qu'elle était. Elle était devenue une coquille vide, jolie certes, mais sans vie. Elle avait ses amis oui, mais ils avaient leurs propres problèmes à régler, leur propre joie à célébrer. La seule personne proche d'Hermione qui était dans un état similaire au sien était Bill, l'ainé des enfants Weasley.

Les Mangemorts étant arrivés avant que ne soit performé le sort qui lierait Bill et Fleur, le jeune couple avait décidé d'attendre la fin de la guerre pour se marier. Malheureusement et malgré ce qu'elle avait pourtant affirmé à son fiancé, Fleur ne supporta pas les cicatrices que Fenrir Greyback avait infligé à Bill. Il ne lui en voulait pas, elle avait essayé mais n'avait pas pu passer outre; donc après la bataille finale elle était repartie proche de Nice chez ses parents en France. Cela avait été un coup dur pour le sorcier.

Il continuait à travailler à Gringotts, mais son travail de briseur de sorts ne lui plaisait plu autant qu'il ne lui avait plu dans le passé. Il voulait changer d'air, essayer quelque chose de nouveau. C'est à ce moment là que la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard lui envoya une lettre, lui demandant de se rendre à son bureau, si possible accompagné d'Hermione.

Bill rentra donc chez au Terrier immédiatement après le travail, trouvant Ron, Lavender, Ginny et Harry au salon, discutant des nouveaux changements déjà en marche, grâce à Kingsley, admirable Ministre de la Magie par intérim depuis la bataille finale, deux mois auparavant. Il savait que les jumeaux était dans leur chambre, Fred n'étant sorti qu'une semaine auparavant après s'être fait écraser par plus de deux cents kilos de pierre pendant la Bataille de Poudlard avait besoin de se reposer. Percy et Charlie étant respectivement dans chez eux, il chercha de l'œil Hermione.

"Maman, tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione? demanda Bill à sa mère en entrant dans la cuisine, où elle préparait le repas du soir. Molly Weasley était heureuse que toute sa famille et qu'une grande partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ait survécu à la guerre. "Non, mais elle est surement dans la chambre de Ginny", répondît-elle avant de se remettre aux fourneaux.

Bill monta donc les escaliers et alla toqer à la porte d'Hermione. Il s'inquiétait pour la jeune fille, non, femme; car oui Hermione Granger avait tout d'une femme, une très jolie même. Elle mangeait et dormait peu, et ne sortait de ses livres que pour assouvir les besoins humains primaires. Elle parlait peu aussi, et ne souriait qu'en de très rares occasions. Il avait toujours apprécié la jeune fille, la meilleure amie de son plus jeune frère, elle était intelligente et loyale envers ceux qu'elle trouvait digne de confiance. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, il commençait sérieusement à apprécier ce qu'il voyait.

La petite fille aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux dents de devant trop longues se trouvait être devenue une jeune femme plus que plaisante. Malgré sa petite taille qui ne dépassait pas le mètre cinquante-cinq, elle avait un corps parfaitement proportionné avec des jambes fines, une silhouette élancée, une poitrine et un derrière fermes. Sa peau avait bronzé dû aux mois passés à rechercher les Horcruxes, ses cheveux descendant jusqu'à sa descente de reins en boucles soyeuses s'étaient éclairci eux aussi dû aux mois de cavales, ils étaient par endroits presque blonds. Ce sont ses yeux qui avaient le plus changé; autrefois pleins de vie, de joie et d'espoir, ils étaient devenus sombres et vides, jamais un de ses sourire n'était remonté jusqu'à ses yeux depuis la guerre.

Elle ouvrit la porte, légèrement surprise de voir Bill sur le pas. Elle l'appréciait certes, mais ils n'avaient jamais été très proches, il était juste le grand frère très séduisant et légèrement plus âgé de son meilleur ami. Il avait toujours été intelligent et très décontracté; et malgré ses cicatrices qui barraient son visage de toute parts, elle ne pouvait renier qu'il était beau, un peu trop surement.

"Je peux entrer? demanda Bill doucement. Hermione s'effaça du pas de la porte et le laissa passer. Elle lui fît ensuite signe de s'assoir sur son lit, ce qu'il fît. " Minerva m'a envoyé une lettre nous demandant tous les deux d'aller la voir, quand est-ce que tu serais libre pour y aller? Hermione réfléchit quelques instants, elle avait elle aussi reçu une lettre de la directrice lui demandant un rendez-vous. " Tu ne travailles pas demain? Demanda-t-elle à Bill, ne sachant s'il travaillait le samedi ou pas. " Non en effet. " Nous pourrons y aller demain matin alors, je vais tout de suite lui écrire. "

Bill la remercia et lui annonça que le diner serait bientôt prêt. Elle écrivit sa lettre au Professeur McGonagall lui disant qu'ils seraient, avec Bill, demain dans son bureau à dix heures. Après avoir envoyé Coquecigrue, le hibou de Ron, porter la missive à son Professeur Hermione descendît rejoindre les autres pour le repas.

Elle était heureuse de savoir que certaines choses n'avaient pas changé et ne changeraient surement jamais. Les repas au Terrier était toujours aussi joviaux et les participants y étaient toujours aussi nombreux. Malgré tout ce monde autour d'elle, Hermione se sentait seule. Ils avaient tous quelque chose. Les jumeaux avaient leur magasin de farce et attrapes et l'un l'autre, Ron avait Lavander tandis que Harry avait Ginny. Même Bill, qui venait de se séparer de sa fiancée, avait au moins son travail pour lui changer les idées. Hermione elle ne pouvait commencer à travailler maintenant alors qu'elle retournerait faire sa septième année à Poudlard en Septembre accompagnée de Ginny, les garçons aillant décidé qu'ils ne voulaient y retourner.

Bill vît le visage de la jeune fille changé et de presque jovial devenir mélancolique, et presque triste. Il décida de s'assoir près d'elle pour le repas, se dît que lui faire la conversation l'aiderait peut être à chasser ses démons.

"Hey Hermione, alors tu as trouvé une solution pour le sortilège de tes parents? Demanda innocemment Bill, sachant que la jeune femme aimait parler de ses recherches, même si ses parents étaient un sujet sensible. " J'avance à petits pas, le contre-sort étant si difficile à performer, je ne sais pas si c'est bien intelligent de ne serait-ce qu'essayer." Sa voix était lasse et possédait une pointe d'amertume que Bill trouva triste. Il savait, entant que briseur de sorts, qu'il était très compliqué de lever un sortilège d'amnésie, surtout sur des moldus qui n'ont pas les mêmes capacités psychiques que les sorciers.

Jusqu'à un certain point, la magie aide l'esprit du sorcier à le guérir, mais les moldus eux, n'ayant pas les mêmes capacités, risquent de perdre l'esprit et de se retrouver avec les même santé mentale que les Londubat.

Bill réfléchît pendant un moment aux possibilités, se demandant si lui, ayant dix ans d'expérience dans le domaine, serait capable d'aider Hermione à rendre la mémoire à ses parents.

"Écoute, demain après le rendez-vous avec Minerva, je t'emmène manger dans un endroit calme et tu m'expliqueras en détails le sortilège que tu as jeté à tes parents, comme ça si je peux t'aider, je le ferai."

Le sourira qu'Hermione lui offrît, son premier vrai sourire depuis la bataille finale valait amplement le fait de lui rendre ce service. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, heureuse tout simplement de ne plus être seule.

"Merci Bill, dît-elle, souriante avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, "Je vais préparer mes notes pour demain", annonça Hermione avant de se précipiter à l'étage pour préparer ses papiers. Bill, encore un peu sous le choque, était toujours assis à la table de la cuisine, ses joues rougies par le fait qu'Hermione ait été si proche de lui, physiquement.

Il décida d'aller prendre l'air, sans voir les jumeaux, qui avaient suivit l'interaction entre leur frère ainé et la jeune femme, le suivre avec chacun un sourire amusé sur le visage.

Bill s'assît au pied d'un arbre dans le jardin du Terrier, et pensa à ce qui s'était passé pendant sa vie d'adulte. Il était parti très rapidement en Egypte pour travailler pour Gringotts très peu de temps après avoir été diplomé de Poudlard. Il a eu quelques aventures là-bas, mais rien de sérieux ni de durable, il préférait se concentrer sur son travail. Quand il rentra en Angleterre, il rencontra Fleur et tomba tout de suite sous le charme de la jeune française, malgré ses manières agaçantes et ses remarques parfois acerbes. Ils avaient été heureux, très heureux même avant qu'il ne se fasse attaquer par Greyback. Mais tout avait changé depuis ce jour. Ils avaient voulu maintenir le mariage mais n'avaient jamais pu se lier dû à l'attaque des Mangemorts ce même jour. Pendant la guerre, leur relation était tendue. Elle ne disait rien certes, mais il savait que son physique la répugnait.

Mais quand Hermione le regardait, il n'y avait ni dégoût ni pitié, juste de l'affection et du respect; ça le choquait mais le rendait heureux malgré tout.

Il fût interrompît dans ses pensées par Fred et George, leurs visages lumineux comme des gamins le matin de Noël.

"Alors Billy, tu n'aurais pas un petit truc, commença Fred

"Pour nôtre petite Hermione? finît George.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, ne sachant que dire. Elle était charmante mais j'étais d'abord bien plus vieux qu'elle, puis elle méritait mieux qu'un bachelor de presque trente ans dont le visage n'était plus que charpie.

Alors que j'allais répondre, tous deux m'interrompirent.

"Pas la peine de répondre Frérot, dît George, "On sait tout, ajouta Fred, " Et on va t'aider! Finirent-ils tout les deux, en cœur.

Ce genre de déclaration de la part des jumeaux était quelques chose de très effrayant, sachant qu'ils étaient capables de tout. Bill s'attendait vraiment au pire alors qu'il voyais George soutenir un Fred encore affaibli suite à ses blessures sur le chemin du Terrier.

_Demain sera une longue, très longue journée,_ pensa Bill alors que lui aussi se dirigeait vers le Terrier pour passer une nuit de sommeil bien méritée.


End file.
